<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best waylaid plans by fourteentimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398576">best waylaid plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteentimes/pseuds/fourteentimes'>fourteentimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>still turning out [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EiLeo if you squint, Fluff, Gen, KeiLeo if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteentimes/pseuds/fourteentimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <strong>Tsukinaga-kun: [15:21]</strong><br/>
<span>be nice to keito on monday okay </span><br/>
</span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <strong>Eichi: [15:21]</strong><br/>
<span>I’m always nice, am I not? </span><br/>
</span>
  </p>
</blockquote>(or: Keito loses his cool playing Animal Crossing, and everyone else suffers (?) the consequences)
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>still turning out [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best waylaid plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>once upon a time many moons ago, i took drabble requests and here's one of them. </p><p>keileo + animal crossing dates + i've got you now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <strong>Tsukinaga-kun: [15:21]</strong><br/>
<span>be nice to keito on monday okay </span><br/>
</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>When his phone pings, it’s by chance that Eichi glances down at it as he straightens from his paperwork. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <span class="small"><strong>Eichi: [15:21]</strong><br/>
<span>I’m always nice, am I not? </span><br/>
</span></p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>That’s when his phone goes off nonstop, burying his message under a slew of emojis and stickers. All with a variety of ways of saying “no”. Leo always is colorful, he supposes. He could just let Leo exhaust himself, but the notification sound is incessant. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <strong>Eichi: [15:25]</strong><br/>
<span>All right, all right. Please do explain why, though?</span><br/>
</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Leo takes his time with his reply, long enough for Eichi to pour himself a new cup of tea and settle back into his chair. What he expects is a long-winded, rambling message from Leo, perhaps a tirade about something Keito’s done, or maybe a disjointed and wild account of their weekend together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he gets is a multimedia presentation, lovingly crafted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first is something recovered off Snapchat, a shot of Keito on his bed from Leo’s vantage point--from the ground? The angle looks about right, he thinks, looking up at Keito’s profile where he’s deep in thought, poring over a Switch. It has to be Leo’s, Eichi thinks, because the back is the same dark blue as Knights’ colors. Unless Keito is much crazier over Leo than Eichi had previously thought, which is always a possiblity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been trying to catch this one fish for an hour now,” the caption reads. The furrow in Keito’s brow tells Eichi he’s been likely at it for much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next is a video, from the bed this time. Good. Leo has the camera angled to catch the screen too, although it washes out on the video. Eichi settles back to watch how Keito's shoulders tense, the sharp, precise jabs of the controls, the clench of his jaw as his teeth grind--an awful habit, truly, but an unconscious one that Eichi gets to tease him about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the stress seems to release in an instant as Keito's eyes widen, gripping the Switch tight in something like disbelief. A shout is halfway to his lips before something shakes, and Keito roars with displeasure instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened, what happened?!" Leo's voice floats over Keito's yelling and pointing at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>taran--</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Keito's expression darkens in an instant as the camera pulls away from him. Or Leo does, maybe, as the view slowly widens to take in the rest of Keito's room, and then the view from the doorway. His voice is absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>frosty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Tsukinaga, have you been </span>
  <em>
    <span>filming</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotta run now, bye!" The camera shakes and whirls before the video cuts off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last is a blur of an image, maybe also from Snapchat, of green and cream, with a caption that simply says, "if u see keito run" in big, cursive letters. How very </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leo</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have the wherewithal to decorate his photos while on the run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood," Eichi says in lieu of a greeting when he hears the phone picked up; he can’t keep the amused smile out of his voice, "but are you sure you're all right, Tsukinaga-kun? I can fire him if he bullies you, will that make it better?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, you’re going to give me away, and Mama is going to have to fight Keito, and then Keito will end up in the hospital, and then Mama’s going to be sad because he hurt someone innocent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk very quietly for you then,” Eichi whispers back conspiratorially. Creating Ensemble Square had been an excess, maybe, but someone with more of a poetic bone in their body would probably wax lyrical about how fleeting memories were, and how no one had much time left on this earth, so they may as well enjoy it with people around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi just doesn’t think he could bear to let (some of) these people leave his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you fire Keito, can you say it’s not my fault, because I think he might really try to kill me then.” Leo goes off on his own, as per usual, not even realising the way his voice raises as he speaks. “Dying would make it pretty hard to write masterpieces, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure a genius like you would figure it out.” Leo crows with delight. He’s easily plied with praise and a few kind words, and some selfish part of Eichi hopes he’ll always stay like that. “Shall I fire him tomorrow, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo hums. “Wait till he catches that whatever again, then do it! Otherwise he’s going to be doubly pissed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you now, Tsukinaga!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Was that Keito? “Tsukinaga-kun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eichi looks down at his phone. Call ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm. Well, it won’t hurt if he backups his phone’s files, then. Just in case. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow my writing twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/satiIIquinart">@satiIIquinart</a> for updates!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>